The aim of the proposed study is to extend previous research on the energy expenditure of children at risk for obesity. In particular, it is hypothesized that deficits in resting metabolic rate (RMR) may exist among the biological children of obese parents and that these deficits may predispose the child to obesity. The subjects will be male, Caucasian children between the ages of 9 and 10, and their parents. Groups will include normal weight children of normal weight parents, obese children of normal weight parents, normal weight children of obese parents, and obese children of obese parents. Anthropometric measurement data will be obtained on both the children and their parents; demographic and weight history data will be collected from the parents. In addition, standard indirect calorimetry procedures will be employed to obtain data on the resting metabolic rates of the children in the four groups. Deficits in energy expenditure among lean children at risk for obesity and among obese children of obese parents who are currently in the dynamic phase of obesity may account for the observed familial patterns of obesity. The results of this study may also serve to identify potential target groups for both primary prevention and early intervention strategies with children.